Sheltered
by AinaZ
Summary: Bakura has made it so that the only thing in his hikari's life is school. Ryou is forced to love the life he lives, but maybe someone will let him like it a little more. RyouSeto pairing.
1. Chapter 1

~*Ryou's Home*~  
  
Homework is a pain. It's pointless to me really, it just takes too much time to finish a paper when you could be trying to enjoy things that don't remind you of school, even though I like it. School is the only thing that is important in my life besides my friends..but I can only see them in school anyway, so it all ties together. Bakura wouldn't have it anyway else. But what can I say..I love him, and I don't like to make someone I love angry with me. He's crazy and dominate, but I don't care. I love my big, strong, Bakura. Oh Ra, quit lying to yourself, Ryou.  
  
The ring of torture that is also known as my millenium ring, is sitting motionless on my bed..it's not like there is any use for it while I'm at home. But Bakura likes to pester me while I'm at school, and uses the item to mess with my mind. He seems to love to remind me that I am no one else's but his, and that he would destroy anyone who was interested or, infatuated with me. Even if something like that was to ever happen, which is probably not anytime soon, there is definetely NO love life in my future.   
  
But of course, he's cute. I take a glance at him, as his eyes are glued to the television. He only "discovered" it when he first came out of the Ring of Torture..after claiming what was his first, including me. But ever since then he's watched TV all day. His favorite seems to be talk shows..I would know because I am usually ordered to watch it with him. But it's interesting..commenting on the talk show guests and saying how stupid they are, usually saying I would be just like them if it wasn't for him, like I couldn't live without him. I would like to resent that remark, but I would also like to at least live another day.  
  
Well, it isn't like he is by my side (or vice versa..probably vice versa) every minute I'm home. I do have privacy in the shower, but that doesn't mean that he stops the mind links. I'm always getting reminded to wash everywhere, and that I better not stink anywhere when I come out. And it seems that I have to reply, or else he could storm into my privacy, yank me out of the shower and do whatever he wishes with me. That's how my life at home goes anyway. Maybe that's why I like school. Besides the homework, there is NO Bakura. At least not in a physical state.  
  
It's late in the evening. What can I say, I like to procrastinate with homework, as I work better under pressure. I crawl into bed. I do have school tomorrow, at least it's something I can look forward to. But just as I close my eyes, I'm slapped by my evil half.  
  
"Do you think you can do as you please here? You will not rest until I have fallen into slumber."  
  
I rub my face and try to hold back any sign of tears. It's bad enough that he thinks I'm weak, and if I even try to cry, he will just hit me again.  
  
"Yes Bakura.." I reply shyly. I'm afraid that he can hear the fear in my voice. Hell, I wouldn't be surpised if he even SAW the fear. "But..I have to rest for school tommorow. Please let me rest.."   
  
"I like it when you beg. It shows how much of a weak, baka host you are, and it shows that I'm in charge." He raises up from the bed. Oh, did I mention that he was on top of me? Well, he was.   
  
"You're lucky. I will not torture you tonight..but you still will not rest until I am content, and if you do happen to shut those eyes once more, you won't be so lucky."   
  
I am left in my bed while Bakura goes back to the television. Maybe he should make out with the damn thing. If I'm lucky I could even get a few minutes of sleep. It's probably that the poor evil man would be lonely without my concious presence. Either way I'm most likely screwed until 2 AM.  
  
~*Ryou's School*~ (A/N: Uh, if one of you guys could think of school name that'd be great! ^^ Until then, it'll just be Ryou's school. ¬ ¬)  
  
This school is the place I have grown to love. While everyone else hates it, this place is where I can get my closure in for the day. The weekends however, is what is bad for me. Hey, how do you like that, I'm opposite from everyone else. But that doesn't really matter, all my friends are here and sometimes I never wish the school day would end. I wish they could understand.  
  
This school isn't like any other school. I wouldn't be able to survive in any other school. This is a High School that is for your basic problem child. The only people that can enroll here are people who are often bullied by others, people who think school is too hard, and people who aren't good with their social skills. Dumb Bakura. It's his fault I'm here anyway. But I'm glad Yugi and the others are here too.  
  
We sit in the same formation as we always had in Language Arts: The desks were in square formation, with the teacher's desk in the middle. Pretty kiddy. But if someone was to take a bird's eye view of the classroom, I would be in the bottom left corner, with Malik on my right and Anzu on my left. Next to Anzu would be Yugi, and then Mai, and then Joey, and then Tristan, who would be directly across from Malik.   
  
As I look across from myself, however, I notice a not so familiar looking face. He was obviously new and this would be his first day. I don't think he'd have much of a problem here..no one ever does. As I took little glimpses of him I could see him looking around the classroom, I guess trying to get used to the whereabouts. He was a brunette..and had really nice eyes. He had a suitcase on the side of his desk..I wonder what that would be for. I look over to Malik, who seems to be looking at him too.  
  
"Malik, what are you looking at?" I ask.  
  
"The new guy," he answers, without even turning to make eye contact with me.  
  
"..And why can't you stop looking at him?" I ask, quirking an eyebrow just a little.  
  
"I don't...know.." Malik says, still, with no eye contact. Well, it was to be expected anyway. He's my best friend, and I know him as much as he knows me. And I know him enough to know that potential boyfriends might most likely come before friends..that's just the way he is.  
  
The new guy finally sees Malik and just keeps his sight at the blonde's face. Malik jumps back, and waves nervously as he quirks an eyebrow, and goes back to his classroom watching..sort of thing. As for me, I chuckle at Malik for watching him act so dumb infront of him.  
  
"Lost in lust?" I tease. Malik starts rubbing his eye, like he didn't even notice what I said. That's his way of ignoring people.  
  
"Okay class, get your journals out..the topic today will be, If you had the power to get rid of one TV channel, what would it be and why. Oh! I almost forgot. We have a new student today, his name is Seto Kaiba. So, let's all introduce ourselves and make him feel welcome. Starting with Akari and ending with Malik."  
  
"Hi Seto, I'm Akari." The girl said to him, as all of us took turns introducing ourselves..slowly but surely getting to me.  
  
"..So that's his name." Malik whispers to me.  
  
"Yes, that's his name Malik. You deserve a sticker for getting it right!" I teased.  
  
I thought I had had him, but Malik grinned. "Well. what are you waiting for, introduce yourself."  
  
Looking dumbfounded but not surprised, I decide to make it short and sweet. I look straight ahead to Seto, I guess that's his name, and speak, "I'm Ryou..um, Ryou Bakura."   
  
I can hear Malik snicker at me. "Okay Ryou...Ryou Bakura. This isn't a job interview here, He could suffice with just your first name." He teased, like I had did him earlier.  
  
"Shut up." I reply quickly, looking to Seto but then quickly looking down at my desk..I could've sworn he was still looking at me.  
  
"Alright Seto, now that everyone has introduced you, we can all start writing now. Seto, I believe you know what to do?" The teacher asks him, as he nods. Well yes, I was looking at him nod. Why can't I stop glancing at him?  
  
  
  
We all take our journals out and start writing about the topic, and as I think further, I'm surprised that Bakura hasn't mind linked me. Maybe he finally DID make out with the TV. Whatever the case, I'm just glad he isn't here to pester me. This is school and he should save all of that when I'm at HOME. I have other things to focus on here, maybe he realizes that now. Well, that could never be, he isn't that understanding. I shouldn't take this time alone for granted.  
  
Writing writing writing. At least 9 minutes have passed and most of us are still writing. I look around the room. Only me, Malik, Joey(Of course. He seems to be the first one done everytime, only writing for 45 seconds will do that for you) and Yugi are done writing as I see it. I look more around the room and notice that Seto is done as well, and he's just like every new guy, looking at random people over and over again. I can see from here that his eyes look really cold..and, and no one knows his intentions as a new kid I guess. I don't want to find myself staring eye to eye with him for the time being, even though I do think he's um..yeah.  
  
"Quit looking at him Malik," I say to the staring fiend, turning to him. "Is there any point into looking?"  
  
"I have nothing else to do," Malik replies. "I look at new kids, I can't help it."  
  
"No. You just can't help looking at him. Actually, staring." I say, and test my theory by taking his journal and sliping it in his desk. I was right. "Better look away before he glares at you again."  
  
"I don't think he has time to scareme with a glare. He looks too busy with that suitcase and-"  
  
"Ryou, Malik. Quit talking, other people are still writing."  
  
"Sorry." Malik says with no emotion.  
  
Who knows if that caught his attention...I wasn't looking, I swear.  
  
"Okay class, time to share what you have written. Seto doesn't have to share since he is new. But everyone else is expected to share at least 1 line in their entries."  
  
People were sharing, people were looking around at other things. Same old, same old. As I look at my paper and figure out what line I'm going to say to the class, I find my eyes skipping from my paper, to across from me, like they have a mind of their own. Maybe I have some problems. I've never had this much trouble keeping my eyes off someone, maybe because Bakura threatens a lot.  
  
"If I could delete one channel from television, it would be all if not one of those News like channels. We need to hear what happens in the world, but not every other channel. I mean, come on." Joey says, and everyone is in awe that he actually had one appropriate line to share. Joey grins at the class.  
  
Unfortunately that was the line -I- was going to share. Did he look at my paper from 2 seats away? Joey that's a first.  
  
"If I could erase one channel from television, it would be that channel that sells all of that fake jewelry and bad cookware for enormous prices. We aren't saps." Mai says to the teacher.  
  
"Well..I don't watch tv much so I don't know what channel I would erase." Yugi replies.  
  
"I would delete all of those educational channels..no one watches them." Anzu says after Yugi. "Besides, what is that channel for if we have school all around the world?"  
  
"Good question. Ryou, what do you have to share?"  
  
I freeze. This would be the first tme I would have to say the same thing after Joey. Everyone would laugh at me, including him. And since I'm known as one of the wise guys in my class, they will be shocked, too. Knowing that I can't avoid the inevitable, I try to think of another channel I would like to erase. Nothing comes up.  
  
"Ryou? What is on your paper?"  
  
Still in my freeze state, I wonder what that new Seto would think. First impressions are everything if you don't plan to meet the person you are judging. And judging on that is bad, but still, I don't want him to think I'm some dunce. But..why should I even care? And..where's Bakura?  
  
  
  
An "Uh.." escapes my lips, and I find myself forced to answer. "Joey has the same entery as I do. Do I still have to share?" My hand is on my forehead, and Malik chuckles. I give him a little dirty look that no one notices, and he giggles harder. He pats my back.  
  
"Yes Ryou. You still have to share."  
  
"Yeeeah, I have the same answer as Ryou, I must be good."  
  
"No, it must be luck." Tristan says with a grin as Joey hits him softly.  
  
"Settle down you two. Ryou, just read what you have from your paper."  
  
"Fine.." I say under my breath. "I would erase all of the news report channels because we already have basic news that covers everything we need to know everyday. Those news channels just remind us everyday that something bad always happens and that we should worry for the rest of our lives. I wish I could delete that worry." I sigh heavily.  
  
"Great answer, great detail, Ryou."  
  
I smile a little, and look over to Seto 's direction (uncontrollably, I might add. my eyes have a mind of it's own today) and then glance back somewhere else. I think he was smirking at something. maybe to me, maybe to himself..but he sure does look..um..okay, with his face scrunched up like that.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Lunch came around, and thank Ra for off campus lunch. We all went to the fast food place down the street and hung out there, brought some stuff too. I always brought jumbo fries, for they fill me up. I was never able to eat the ultra burger that came along with it, so I gave it to Joey and Tristan to share. This is one of my favorite time of all, all of us here, laughing and talking about pointless things, I really need more of this. Dumb Bakura. I wish he would let me do what I want to do for once. Yugi's half is nice, why can't mine be? I try not to think about it, and enjoy time with my friends.  
  
"So, what do you guys think about Seto?" Malik asks the gang, grabbing some of my fries.  
  
"The new guy? Well..he seems really distant.." Anzu says, looking to the side a little.  
  
"You never know until we meet him though." Tristan adds in.  
  
"That's true." She replies. "Maybe we should meet him later after lunch?"  
  
"Depends on what class he has next." Mai says.  
  
"Ryou will end up meeting him first then, since all of the new guys go to his afternoon classes." Malik says, grinning at me, stealing some more of my fries.  
  
I get a feeling, a sort of feeling that thinks that Malik is right. All of the new kids come to my afternoon class, because there isn't many there in the first place. Honestly..I felt a little excited.  
  
"I guess I will then?" I say cluelessly, finally taking my fries that seem to be in Malik's posession. I don't find myself really hungry right now anyway. But I still bought them, so I should hold the bag.  
  
"I saw him on one of those new cellular phones that I saw in a commercial the other day. You know, the ones that take pictures and whatnot. He must be the son of a business guy. With the suitcase an' all too." Joey said.  
  
"Maybe it's a future career for him, we should be doing things like that." Yugi added. "I'm really excited to meet him and become friends. That's always good."  
  
"I agree," I say to Yugi. "Did you guys see that one movie about the boxer that wanted to be an opera singer?" I say, tring to change the subject. I wouldn't think Seto would like being talked about. But at least I get to meet him first.  
  
"Malik, get your own fries!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Where is Bakura today? I keep wondering where he is. He hasn't mind linked me all day, and the class is my last period for the school day. I am the only one out of my friends that goes to this class, to learn about chinese caligoraphy. I'm not really good at it, and I wanted to learn. Not everyone else did, though. I sit at the back table that only has stools for seats, and only has 2 stools, I might add. No one likes to sit here because all of the good supplies are taken from the people that sit closer to the teacher. Well, that's the point of getting there -early- so that that doesn't happen.   
  
The class door opens and I turn around to see none other than the new business Seto guy walk in. I turn around quickly, and rest my head on my hand, to pretend that I don't notice. Well, I can't meet him if he doesn't sit on that stool. And knowning him, like he did in every class, he'd sit by himself. I sigh a little, and turn around to look at him.  
  
"Uh.." I say again. "Do you want to sit here, Seto?" I say, gesturng to the empty stool, and moving my things off the empty stool's sitde of the desk to make room. Hopefully I don't look pathetic and he decides to go sit by an attractive girl or something.   
  
Without a word, he takes my offer and accepts it, sitting on the stool beside me. Are my eyes deceiving me? He actually sat by a person? a Human being? Well..i isn't like none of us really offered, so I'm glad I was able to be the first. I glance at him as he sits his suitcase down by his stool. He obviously doesn't know what to do. I smile unnoticingly.  
  
"Oh, you'll need some caligoraphy equipment. Let me go get you some," I say, getting off of my stool and stretching. These stools really are uncomfortable in a way.  
  
I begin to walk, and he stops me with a simple, "No."  
  
I turn to him. "So you're fine with getting it yourself?" I ask, walking back to my stool.  
  
"No." He says in his cold voice. "The teacher will get it for me."  
  
I sit on my stool and reposition myself to become as comfortable as I can be with this hard stool. I notice that it's wobbly as well. I give up and turn to him.  
  
"And how do you know that?" I ask.  
  
He smirks a little. "Teachers are always supposed to help newcomers out. I've been served all day today, this won't be anything new." His head turns to me, with an assuring look. "Just watch."  
  
I shrug, beaming an uncontrollable grin.  
  
He sits there, looking around the room cluelessly. He looks funny doing it, and I let out scoff like giggle. I'm starting to realize that all of his cluelessless was just an act, an act of being lazy, but an act basically. He must be smart, taking a sense of psychology and common sense to lure teachers into doing things for him, or getting things for him. I should've did that when I first came here.  
  
The teacher takes notice and Seto grins at me while the teacher delivers equipment to him. I grin back, looking to my desk. What is wrong with me today?  
  
We all practice our caligraphy, drawing/writing our names in caligraphy style. It's pretty interesting. I even think someone like Malik or Joey would be interested if they would just give it a chance. Speaking of Malik, I think about how he would tease me at this moment if he had seen me sitting next to Seto, and talking with him.   
  
"So um..Seto, what school did you go to before this?"  
  
He stops drawing, and I get a nervous feeling in my stomach.   
  
"Surprised that you remembered my name." He replies.  
  
I grin unoticingly. "I don't forget names of people I'd like to know.." I say quietly. "But I bet you forgot my name. There was a lot of names you had to hear tod-"  
  
"Ryou. Ryou is your name. Am I wrong?" He asks.  
  
"No..you're..right." I reply.   
  
He puts his paintbrush down and faces me. "There isn't much to know about me," He says. "except that I have a brother. That's the only interesting thing about me."  
  
Stop grinning, Ryou. "That can't be it. What abot that suitcase and-"  
  
The bell rings. I find myself dumbfounded as I was getting into a conversation and now everyone is nearly out of the door, Seto too. He picks up his suitcase and stands up. He stretches as well. Yep. He even agrees that these stools need some work too. He turns to the door and leaves.  
  
"Nice meeting you, Ryou." He says, and walks out.  
  
...Ryou. quit smiling and go home, maybe I can catch Bakura and the tv he might have have named whitney in the act. How funny would that be? 


	2. Chapter 2

I'm a bit anxious to get home. Bakura hasn't mind linked me all day, and I'm starting to wonder if televisions can have babies. Maybe he'll have less time to actually torture if that was to happen. Thank Ra that there was no homework to be done, but it will be extra boring now, since Bakura won't let me go out of his sight once I enter the.. "HOUSE OF DOOOM!!!! *Screeeeeaaaaaaaam!*" Oh well. I don't have anywhere else to go...I have no idea where Malik lives, and I would need clothes, which I would have to get inside the house to get, which then Bakura will banish me from the outside world. I wonder why he even lets me go to school sometimes.  
  
'Nice meeting you..Ryou.'  
  
Quit it, Ryou. It was just a simple meeting, and a simple goodbye. I don't even know why I even thought about it. Just thinking about school, or even the word school, has me thinking about him saying that. And yes, I will refer to him as HIM, so no daydreamings occur. I still have Bakura to deal with, an I will probably have to deal with that until I get murdered, or even kill myself, or something along the lines of dying.  
  
'Nice meet-  
  
STOP! Don't even think about it anymore.  
  
~*~Ryou's Home~*~  
  
Hopefully Bakura is glued to technology long enough for me to put my backpack down and sneak outside somewhere..maybe forever. But then he would most likely track me down, which isn't always good. I sit on my bed, watching Bakura as I can see him getting more lazier and lazier. That could be a good thing. I decide not to talk, and cherish these docile moments of my home life, and my dark half.  
  
I sometimes wonder why Bakura is the way he is. He could kill me at any second, yet he doesn't. Does he care? And yet, he punishes me and beats me on a daily basis. Does he..doesn't care? my homelife is like a broken marriage, and we aren't even together. Thank Ra. Maybe while he's in the Shadow Realm I could make my life worse by breaking the TV, or hiding it somewhere, pretending that we were robbed.   
  
Maybe he tweaked the Ring of Torture so that it can detect televisions too.  
  
I lay back, and close my eyes, thinking this is some kind of a paradise. The breeze from the open window hitting my face, nice comfortable bed that Bakura isn't on..thank you television. I love you, I can't live without you.   
  
I suddenly start rocking softly in my bed, and I open my eyes to see Bakura, straight in my face, and on top of me again.  
  
"I told you that you could not rest until I have. You disobeyed me, baka hikari."  
  
Fear suddenly starts to return and I try hiding it, showing my dark side that I shouldn't be afraid of him. Maybe I should take charge, and grab him, throw him on to the bed so that I'm on top of him, and roooock hiiiisss woooorld! I sigh under my breath, hoping that he wasn't noticing.  
  
"I was not sleeping." I say to him. "See how I woke up instantly?" Bad mistake. Dumb Ryou.  
  
This could either come out good, or bad. I could see shock in his eyes. "Your tone of voice intrigues me," he says in his raspy voice, and my fear fights to show itself. He gets off of me and stands infront of the bed.  
  
"Let's see how strong you are after a visit to my home." He says, giving the most sadistic smile I have ever seen in my life. My fear goes through the roof. I can't stop thinking what he wants to do with me.  
  
"Bakura, wait! Please don't torture me.." I plea probably still on my bed. It's too dark to see right now.  
  
"Too late now, baka." He says, with a sadistic chuckle like laugh.  
  
It's dark..really dark. I don't think he's kidding around.  
  
Help. Please.   
  
~*~Shadow Realm~*~  
  
My hand can't stop shaking. It's pitch black, and I have no idea where I am. I have no idea what I'm laying on..maybe a bed, maybe on the floor..I don't know. I know Bakura can hear me thinking in this place...Bakura please, don't hurt me. Please, let's go back to my room and watch some talk shows..please don't kill me, Bakura.  
  
I can hear screams of suffering people..could they be souls? Why is it so dark in here...where has Bakura taken me to..this has never happened before. I have never been in a place like this, if this even is a place. It feels like my eyes are closed, even though they're open. I wish I could hear Bakura's voice just to plead him not to hurt me.  
  
"Horrified yet?" he asks me, shrouded in darkness.  
  
"Yes Bakura I'm scared!" I say exasperately. "Please take me home!"  
  
"You aren't allowed to order me around, weak, usless hikari." He says, as I suddenly feel something teh feels like a kick to the ribs. I wince.  
  
"This place is called the Shadow Realm, My home for thousands of years! This is somewhere where the unimaginable happens, and your about to experience how unimaginable this place can be!"  
  
  
  
It starts to lighten around me, and I find myself on a floor. I look around, and I'm surrounded in this huge purple and black orb like place..I'm really scared..I can't even move! Oh Ra, someone please help me. I shift my eyes ahead of me, and I can see Bakura walking towards me. His wry smile strikes fear into my very heart, and I start to wonder if I will b the new soul screaming around here for eternity. I feel myself being lifted, as Bakura picks me up, and is holding me in his arms marriage style.  
  
His face looks so scary. "Do you have any last pleas, hikari?" his raspy voice says. Why is he enjoying this..  
  
"Please Bakura..please..don't kill me. Please don't make me a screaming soul..please take me home." I plea, looking into his cold, emotionless eyes.  
  
I keep staring, hoping that I can pierce into his cold facade and make him have second thoughts. I become more empty and empty the longer I stare, and his face becomes closer and closer..  
  
And I find myself surprised at his tongue down my throat.  
  
My eyes grow wide, as I'm about to gag..he really needs kissing lessons. I'm probably going to die quicker than I thought, Ryou: Dead. Reason: Windpipe clogged by a tongue like object. I imagine that, half mixed with fear and laughter, as it seems to be minutes before his face finally exit my mouth.  
  
"A little too sweet," He says, facing me with a sadistic grin. I look at him in shock, my eyes still wide, but now both of my hands are shaking. I'm probably in the middle of a stroke, due to Bakura's deadly kiss.  
  
He drops me, and I fall hard onto the floor. I wince, as the floor is much harder than any concrete I've fallen on. I hold my right knee..it doesn't feel too good, I mustve fell directly on it. I turn a litte, so my stomach is on the floor partially, while my knee is still held.   
  
"Ba..kur..kura.." I say, with as little wincing as possible. "My..my knee really-"  
  
I feel a kick to the ribs.  
  
"I told you, you are to address me as Master!"   
  
I wince as I try to hold my injured side, but remembering that my knee needs holding as well. I feel another kick, this time it's stronger and it causes me to roll over completely om my stomach, wincing harder as my knee is forced to straighten out a little.  
  
"Weakling." I hear him say, as I feel his hands on my right foot. He pulls my leg.  
  
I scream as my leg is stretched, sending the ultimate pain to my knee. I let my tears of pain flow down my cheeks, finally opening my eyes to see my surroundings. Nothing but purple and black as I shed more tears. There I lie flatly, with both of my legs stretched out. A puddle of tears slide under the side of my face.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
I've been lying here for what seems to be an hour... it's quiet. My knee has stopped hurting, and my side is alright, but I've been laying in the same position for too long. I'm afraid that if I move, my knee will send a jolt of pain, causing me to scream, and causing Bakura to take action. I wonder why I am still here, in this dark, cold place.  
  
I lay still, in fear, looking ahead of me, nothing but and endless void of screaming souls. The fear in me has taken it's toll, and has rid my mind of any good thoughts. Why should I have to fear an evil half of me, or so it seems? What gives him the right to just burst out of some ring, and bark orders at me? And what is this place called that he brought me to? And where the hell is he?  
  
I shouldn't be thinking of such questions like those at a time like this. Knowing Bakura he would just torture me even more. I think I'll just stay here for the rest of my life, not move, not eat, just rot here. Just rot and then become a helpless, screaming soul. I don't even have enough strength to pick my head up anyway. And my half would never help me.   
  
I just want to go home. I don't care if I live to be Bakura's slave, not like I'm not anyway.  
  
Empty. Darkness. laying in the middle of nowhere, tortured and hurt. My lip can't stop quivering as I realize that my dark half could've abandoned me here. Please Bakura, just kill me now. I try to move my arm from it's sprawled state, using all my collected strength. I grit my teeth as much as I can, and clench my eyes, as I try to move at least an inch. All of my strength is thrown out, and it's surprising that I still haven't moved. I can remember him saying that anything is possible in this black, cold void. Is it possible that he could've put some gravity spell on this place? He could probably be moving freely while I lay helplessly.  
  
My mind is starting to wander away now. More and more, I think that this place definetely isn't for humans. No one I know would be able to take this abuse..aside fromm Yugi's Yami. I wish he was here to take me away from this place. And no, I don't have a crush on him. I smile a little, thinking of my friends. Too bad I can never tell them about my Yami..they wouldn't understand. At least the strong gravity can't erase the smiling expression on my face.   
  
"Nice meeting you..Ryou."  
  
I told myself not to think about it..but I can't help it. I can't help it at all now. I have nothing else to think about but that, as my mind is slipping away, soon to be lost in this void like the rest of my body will. If I ever get out of this place I wish to get to know this Seto person more..he seems really friendly. Maybe one day he could invite me to his house, and we could have some tea. And then maybe while he's sitting across from me, he could say.. "Ryou, I must not keep this to myself any longer. I want you badly, I would kill for your love." And then maybe I could say, "How dare you! I'm not just some toy to be owned!"   
  
And then I would, lay on a nearby bed and close my eyes because I would be disappointed. And then I would open them, and he would be right there, bare chest right infront of me. I would look into his eyes and gasp, saying, "WHAT are you doing?!" and then he would lift my chin with a delicate finger, and kiss me then..  
  
I start smiling, trying not to laugh hysterically. Here I am, in a deep dark place, tortured, hurt, and feeling dead. Yet I can still think about friends and crazy love scenarios. a chuckle accidentally escapes. I'm so weird sometimes.  
  
"You surprise me everyday, hikari."   
  
Fear returns. I hear his raspy voice as footsteps are heard. I can hear him coming closer, footsteps getting louder. I look ahead of myself, and I can see his legs right infront of my face.  
  
"Laughing and giggling. Not scared yet?" he kneels down, cupping my face with his hands, as I'm forced to look at his sick face. My quivering reaction brings a smirk to his face, as he stands up.  
  
  
  
I hear a sound that sounds like someone unsheathing 5 swords. It was a loud sound, the ringing wouldn't escape my ears. What is he trying to do with me? He's already scared me half to death..3/4 to death, so is he going to get some souless swordsmen to main the remaining 25%? I close my eyes. This has to be a dream, this can't be real. I can feel pain, sorrow, and despair..but I know this can't be real..there is no sense of magic in a world such as ours..  
  
Bakura. You suck.  
  
Bakura. I hate you.  
  
Bakura. Why do you have to treat me this way.  
  
I want to say those things, but I know that it isn't a great idea. First off, Bakura isn't with modern times, and saying that he 'sucks' would just stir up too many questions in his head, and then would punish me out of frustration. If I told him I hated him, he would just say I should show respect to him, and then get hurt some more. Bakura is like a angsty, humorous book. Maybe humorous isn't the word for it, but he could've finished me off at least an hour ago, and I find that funny. Does he want me around only just to hit me? Or does he actually need me?  
  
I feel his foot go under my side, and as he raises his leg I am turned on my back. I wince from the knee pain. Why is it still here? I thought it would have gone away waaay earlier ago. I'm immobolized, staring up into space, as Bakura's huge head gets in my way. A huge, smirking head. Please don't kiss me again, Bakura. His breath isn't that great, and if I have to die anytime soon, I'd prefer it to be peaceful, not being choked by tongue. That sounds so bad, in many, different ways.  
  
My mind is so calm now. And why is it? I've been through punishment many times before, and I've came out alive in alll of them as well. I'm starting to think Bakura needs me! Ahah, that would be so strange if I were to find out that it was true. He needs me, he can't live without me, I realize that now. And no matter how hurt I am by him, it seems that he would never let me die..at his hands anyway. Anyone else, like some crazed murderer that kills with no intentions, would kill instantly. But no, not Bakura, and for what reason? He NEEDS me! What a vulnerability that's so easy to take advantage of! My face stays still and straight, but my mind is throwing a party. Hopefully he can't read my mind in this realm..he said anything is possible anyway.  
  
He's still looking at me, as my face cringes in fear, half real and half fake. I know I can't be killed, but I can be hurt again. And who wants that? not me. I hope that he buys my 50% fear as his face comes ever nearer. I try to perse my lips so that pink, long, and slimy thing of Bakura's won't try an attempted murder again. And, again, that sounded so wrong in many, different ways.  
  
I quiver. "Now you know who the Master is around, don't you, Baka?" His raspy voice always strikes fear, and this time I'm not going to hide it, for saftey reasons. I clench my eyes and try to speak, but this weird gravity is forbidding me to say a word. I feel sorry for his wife, or girlfriend, or whoever. Wait, I'm his whoever. I feel sorry for me.  
  
I try to talk, trying to say a word, hear my voice for the first time in at least 2 hours.   
  
"BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!" I cover my mouth. Wait. I just covered my mouth! I can move again! and I can also talk, and I just screamed an illegible word, it wasn't even a word. I try to get up, but my knee reminds me that the ground is my friend, and the knee's, too.  
  
Bakura has a cute smirk sometimes, but not this time. "I love the screams of surrender and defeat from my baka hikari." He says to me. There isn't anyone else here. WHo else would he be talking to? He talks to himself now? Just like me. Maybe I rub off on him.  
  
He grabs me by my neck and raises me, as I whimper. "Disobey me again, and I'll se eto it that you will never escape my wrath!"  
  
He stands me on my feet. The pain I wonce had in that knee is gone, and I try to bend my leg this way and that to see if it's fully recovered. But I find myself unable to move. What's happening now...  
  
I look up as the unsheathing sounds cut through my eardrums, and right after that, 10 long, razor shard daggers from above me start to dive towards me at blinding speed. He really WOULD kill me?! But what about my theory! I thought it was right I thought Bakura needed me! I find myself enabled to move again as I turn to Bakura with the most pleading eyes. No fakeness here. He smirks at me instead.   
  
He is a unforgiving, sadistic jerk.  
  
The daggers enter through my head and my whole body feels pain. I scream in pain, Bakura's laugh in the background. Why can I still feel this, is this the feeling of a slowly demise?   
  
The daggers are removed from by body, as I fall to the ground, limp, helpless, and in pain. My eyes lower, as the last thing I see is my own blood..  
  
~*~Ryou's Home~*~  
  
I wake up, and I see my room. My window, the trees outide my window, and..everything elese that was in or by or outside my room. Was that just a dream? It did feel like I was dead for a secod but now, I'm back in my familiar world? But it all felt so real.. Just as this feeling I'm about to express. The feeling of hate. The feeling that screams it's words everytime I see him:  
  
I. HATE. BAKURA.  
  
That feeling is real. I have to call him Master, but I do not wish to. I wish I could just, move out, but where do I go? And where is Bakura anyway? I shouldn't be scaed, but I am, kinda. I just died in some dream-like reality that my evil half sent me to just because I went to bed before him. I depise him so much. But on the other hand, I feel energized, like I had slept for 10 hours. Weird, because the sky looks like the sun just came up.  
  
I see the remote by my bed and turn on Bakura's love interest. The news is on, and I see the news clock that reads: 7:03 AM. I guess I slept more than ten hours. I turn the news show up and the perky announcer speaks. I bet if he lived here he wouldn't be so perky.  
  
TV: "It's a very beautiful Thursday Morning here by the waterfront."  
  
.....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Is that TV announcer been taking some kind of "i-just-lost-my-mind" drug? It's not Thursday..it should be Saturday.. I turn to another news station, ask the clock reads 7:04 AM Thursday.  
  
....  
  
....  
  
....  
  
Either Bakura killed me to next Thrusday, or all of the news people have gone crazy. And considering my past experiences with Bakura...  
  
It really is Thursday.  
  
I hop out of my bed, and run to my closet. 


End file.
